The present invention relates to a hinge mounting arrangement which facilitates and simplifies attachment of the hinge mechanism to a piece of furniture, a door frame or the like and which simplifies adjustment and positioning of the hinge and the door.
Although a variety of devices are known to facilitate attachment of a hinge to surfaces of a furniture door or door frame and in a manner which permits adjustment of the fitting in relation to those surfaces through small translating or rotating motions, the typical type of device has three elements including a base plate, a hinge support and a third element associated with the hinge support. These devices usually must be mounted and assembled in stages in which two of the elements must be connected together and adjusted before they are attached to the base plate and then a second adjustment is usually required after they have been mounted to the base plate. It is among the objects of the present invention to provide a hinge support which may be easily attached, fitted and adjusted by two screws carried by the fitting which provide a means to adjust both the longitudinal and angular positions of the hinge as well as to lock the hinge in that adjusted location.
In brief, the invention utilizes a base plate and a hinge fitting mounted to the base plate. The base plate is elongate and has a pair of longitudinal grooves formed on opposite of its sides. The hinge fitting is of somewhat U-shaped cross section, to fit, slideably, over the base plate. The ends of the side walls of the fitting have inwardly extending flanges which extend the length of the side walls and which are received in the longitudinal grooves of the base plate. One end of the fitting carries the movable, operative elements of the hinge. Positioning of the hinge elements is controlled by the longitudinal and angular position of the hinge fitting on the base plate and that, in turn, is adjusted and controlled by a pair of screws which are threaded through openings in the hinge fitting and cooperate with the base plate. The longitudinal grooves in the base plate have surfaces which are oriented at angles to permit the attitude of the hinge fitting to be adjusted by operation of one of the screws, the other screw being effective to lock the fitting in its selected orientation. In addition, the longitudinal grooves and/or the fitting flanges can be serrated to enhance locking of the fitting to the base plate.